1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supercharged coal-fired steam generator for a gas and steam turbine power plant, having a gas turbine connected to the exhaust line of the coal-fired steam generator, a waste heat steam generator connected downstream of the gas turbine on the gas side, and a steam turbine connected to the steam side of the waste heat steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas and steam turbine power plants having a supercharged, coal-fired steam generator have already been proposed in various publications, such as German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application No. DE-OS 31 23 391. That is because such a power plant structure promises high overall efficiency, and the capital investment is far below that needed for a gas and steam turbine power plant having coal gasifiers connected to the inlet side thereof. However, gas and steam turbine power plants having a supercharged coal-fired steam generator have not been previously developed past the experimental stage. On one hand, it has been found that the service life of the gas turbine is very severely shortened by the dust burden of the waste gases. On the other hand, sufficiently effective removal of dust from the exhaust gases is impossible with the high gas inlet temperatures that prevail at the inlet to the gas turbine.